dnangelfandomcom-20200213-history
Satoshi Hiwatari
Satoshi Hiwatari (日渡怜 Hiwatari Satoshi) is the initial antagonist of D.N.Angel. He is the special commander of the Azumano Police Department in charge of capturing Dark. He is also one of Daisuke Niwa's classmates. His former surname is Hikari (氷狩), and he is the last known heir to that family of famous artists - as a result, he inherited the alter ego of Krad. Appearance Satoshi has thin blue hair and dark blue eyes. He is taller than most of the children in his class and is considered handsome by many people, both teen and adult.Manga: Volume 1, Stage 1, Chapter 1Manga: Volume 9, Stage 3, Part 2 Usually, Satoshi wears his Azumano Middle School uniform to heists as he does not have the time to change after school.Manga: Volume 3, One Night Magic #2 He often has the sleeves of his shirt rolled up as well. He keeps a black notebook and pen in his shirt pocket and has carried Hikari paintbrushes, his police badge, and a magic mirror with him.Manga: Volume 8, The Second Hand of Time, Part 9''Manga: Volume 15, ''Stage 4, Part 10''Manga: Volume 15, ''Stage 4, Part 7 Sometimes he wears simple turtle necks or jackets and simple trousers. Once, after he had temporarily dropped out of school, he wore a shirt with the Hikari cross embroidered on the back.Manga: Volume 10, Stage 3, Part 6 He almost always wears wide, frame-less glasses, despite admitting that he does not truly need them to see.Manga: Volume 2, Stage 1, Part 6''Manga: Volume 12, ''Stage 3, Part 18 Personality Calm and composed, Satoshi rarely shows his emotions which causes others to find him distant and cold. He can be bluntly truthful and rude, eschewing honorifics unless they're required to clarify whom he is talking about. He is extremely intelligent in addition to being hard-working both in school and at his job; he finishes his homework in class despite no longer needing to attend school and stays up late researching Dark and artworks in order to better hunt the thief. Though he occasionally skips school, Satoshi participates in school events that his classmates volunteer him for, even when he is not personally interested.Manga: Volume 6, The Second Hand of Time, Part 1 He instantly dismisses the advances of his fangirls and initially attempts to dissuade Daisuke from befriending him. Despite this, Satoshi still shows signs of caring for others' physical and emotional well-being through needed objects or protection, rather than words.Manga: Volume 3, Stage 1, Part 7''Manga: Volume 3, ''Stage 1, Part 9''Manga: Volume 14, ''Stage 4, Part 2''Manga: Volume 2, ''Stage 1, Part 4 He is shown to have a sense of humor as well, as he will purposefully say or do things that make Daisuke nervous.Manga: Volume 11, Short Story 1 When hunting Dark, he possesses a passionate determination in his eyes and smiles more frequently.Manga: Volume 5, Stage 2, Part 7 He is not embarrassed using any means necessary to achieve his goals, including cross-dressing and almost kissing Dark in order to capture him, as well as nearly giving Daisuke CPR to save the latter's life.Manga: Volume 1, Stage 1, Part 3 Though he will risk his own health and life to capture Dark, he can become angry if someone interferes or endangers others. History After his mother's death, Satoshi was adopted by a 26 year old police commissioner by the name of Hiwatari and his name was changed from Hikari to Hiwatari. Satoshi graduated from high school at the age of eight and college at the age of thirteen. He enrolled in Azumano Middle School in order to be closer to Dark's alter ego, whom he knew to be Daisuke. In the manga In his first appearance Satoshi quietly reviews blueprints at his desk while his classmates talk elsewhere. Despite the heist that night, he has cleaning duties after school and goes to the supplies closet where he finds Daisuke crying and lamenting his bad luck at bringing the wrong key. Satoshi silently offers him a handkerchief and takes notes in his black book after Daisuke quickly hacks the digital door lock for him. That night, Satoshi approaches Inspector Saehara outside the heist location to inform him that the police have not prepared enough traps. When Dark arrives and cuts the electricity in the museum, Satoshi enters the room of the Saint Tears and tauntingly interrupts Daisuke, who is currently in Dark's body. He states with a smile that he was unsure if he would see the thief in his generation. Satoshi then correctly guesses that Dark had not yet stolen the artwork but instead hid it so the police would search elsewhere. Before Daisuke can react, Satoshi tackles him and pins him to the floor, generating golden handcuffs on his wrists. He admits that he does not care about the artwork - only Dark. When Dark emerges in a burst of light, he surprises Satoshi by creating a doppelganger. Some time later, the police return to the room where Satoshi stares out the window. He questions them about leaving the room and turns back to Dark's exit, smirking as he holds the thief's warning card and anticipates the interesting challenges ahead. In the room of Class II-B, the next day, Satoshi senses a presence at the door. He opens it, much to the shock of Daisuke on the other side, and grabs Daisuke's wrist. Inspecting the appendage but eventually concluding that it's "not the same", Satoshi leaves him alone. In the anime A Worthy Opponent Unlock On Daisuke Niwa's birthday, Satoshi cleans alone with Daisuke after school, having told their classmates not to come and revealing to Daisuke that he wanted to be alone with him. Satoshi emphasizes that he likes paintings, but his subtle hints about Dark’s plans later that night are not yet understood by Daisuke. That evening, he reveals himself as the police commander in charge of capturing Phantom thief Dark.Anime: Episode 1, ''Dark Revived'' Outside the site of Dark’s second consecutive heist since his return, Satoshi stands with Inspector Saehara. He leaves without a word when Krad begins struggling inside him, causing him to clutch his chest in pain, alone in an alleyway. He immediately sees that the relief on the Central Church has been replaced with a projection and discerns that Dark will leap into a nearby building. Before he can arrest Daisuke, he is attacked by the bird artwork and must defend himself with a vial of water. Later he wields a glowing white feather to stop the artwork’s attack, but withdraws upon seeing that Dark has subdued it.Anime: Episode 2, ''Rekindled Feelings'' One following morning, Satoshi opens his eyes, exhausted; his fight against Krad lasted most of the night. His thoughts are interrupted by an incoming call from his father, and he decides to visit him at work before going to school. Satoshi remains cold in front of the man’s obvious displays of affection and, after a short chat about the boy’s progress on Dark’s case, he is driven to school. In the hallway, Daisuke inquires about his health. Intrigued by the later’s behaviour, Satoshi enters the locked computer room and catches Daisuke researching him and his past. The boy is called by Risa, who requires his attention, and Satoshi lets him go. However, Satoshi checks the computer afterward: Daisuke has managed to access almost all his personal data. Realizing he shouldn’t be underestimated, Satoshi decides to confront him directly and prepares an action plan. At the end of the day, using Daisuke’s offer to help carrying boxes with him, Satoshi locks both of them into the school’s cold room in hope of forcing the thief to become Dark to open the door. Even so, Daisuke doesn’t transform and the two teenagers wait together. Satoshi suddenly feels unwell as Krad’s power is growing stronger, and Daisuke offers his support. Daisuke then questions him about the reasons that made him come to this school, which Satoshi answers honestly: he wanted to live like a normal teenager. However, Satoshi pushes him away. Krad ultimately takes Satoshi’s place and fights Daisuke and Dark, using his host’s energy to the point of Satoshi being rendered unconscious when they switch back. The boy, whose back has been wounded by Krad’s wings, is carried outside by Mr. Kaseda. When Daisuke and Satoshi meet again, both boys have recovered, and Satoshi offers to drive him to school. In the vehicle, Satoshi explains that the incident in the storage room was classified as a refrigerator malfunction. He adds that it would be best if they did not see each other for a while. Daisuke watches in front of the school as the limousine drives away with Satoshi inside.Anime: Episode 4, ''Between Light and Darkness'' What Satoshi does while staying away from school and work is unknown, but, when the boy meets Dark again, he confesses to thinking longly about that moment. Indeed, that evening, Dark is expected near the coast after announcing he will steal the Horn of Neptune from an underwater temple. Inspector Saehara leads the operation until Dark is too deep in the temple and Satoshi takes charge. The commander confronts the thief and puts Dark in a difficult position with the new technological devices the police invested in. Unfortunately, he loses his upper hand when the thief steals his remote. As a last resort, Satoshi uses magic hourglasses to paralyse his opponent. The thief is forced to use explosives he had put in a corridor beforehand and escapes with the Horn of Neptune when the ocean floods the building. Satoshi, who had considered such an event, safely swims back to the surface to one of the police’s boats. There, Krad tries to emerge, teasing him when Satoshi starts resisting.Anime: Episode 11, The Temple of Neptune One evening, Commissioner Hiwatari attends a party at the Granbel Museum where he meets his son as expected, first to brag about the brilliant teenager, then to talk in private. A dangerous artwork called the Rutile of Grief, that has the power to enhance natural magic abilities, has recently been given to the museum, and Commissioner Hiwatari is counting on his son to use it against Dark despite the potential dreadful consequences. The father’s insistence is enough to convince Satoshi to risk it. Dark announces he’ll steal the ring as expected and Satoshi goes back to school on the day of the heist to show his own, real Rutile, to Daisuke Niwa, who has a counterfeit. It is his first day back in school after his long absence. Krad, encouraged by the Rutile, threatens to awaken, but Satoshi still monitors the operations from a police van on the evening of the heist. Dark, who recognised his Rutile as the original, confronts him in the vehicle and the boy locks them both in, telling his men to start the engine and leave. Unfortunately, Krad uses the occasion to attack the cornered thief through the artwork and takes Satoshi's body over when Dark knocks the van over with magic. Satoshi resists as much as he can and his efforts are enough to allow Dark to steal the Rutile from Krad, who falls in water. Satoshi recovers his body, apparently relieved, and Dark rescues him. An Independent Ally Unlock The following day, Satoshi leaves his father a voicemail to tell he doesn’t need such methods to capture the thief. At school, he happily thanks Dark in front of Daisuke for relieving him of this burden.Anime: Episode 12, Together With Rutile... This joy is however short-lived as Satoshi has more and more trouble resisting his curse. On the evening of the Eternal Mark’s heist, he places sealing ore on the artwork to capture Dark, but his plan backfires when Krad overpowers him and knocks Risa Harada and Takeshi Saehara unconscious with magic. Dark and Krad’s fight awakens the black stone that seals Risa, Takeshi and Dark’s souls before disappearing. Whether Krad has been temporarily sealed within the ore as well is unknown. Satoshi wakes up Daisuke, who fainted during the fight. After apologising, he tells him he has to find the ore with the Eternal Mark’s assistance to free the others. Satoshi’s own bad health prevents him from helping directly and the boy leaves to wait in Fountain Park until he can see Dark fly back home.Anime: Episode 13, The Eternal Mark The next time Satoshi meets his father, the man tells him he needs to take a break from work. Now removed from Dark’s case, the boy watches with a suspicious eye the arrival of a new transfer student, Mio Hio, in his class. That same day, Daisuke Niwa almost drowns in PE class and Satoshi has to rescue and perform CPR on him.Anime: Episode 14, A New Rival When Dark announces he will steal the Radiance of Days Past from the Clover Mansion at 8pm, Satoshi joins Inspector Saehara and his team, who believed he was on another vacation. The boy nonetheless monitors the heist, letting Risa Harada enter the Clover House so that she can slow Dark down. To everyone’s surprise, the thief abandons the artwork and escapes with the girl when police helicopters surround them. Satoshi wonders whether that girl is more important to Dark than his own work.Anime: Episode 16, I Found her Satoshi’s class spends a few studious days on a southern island, and the boy keeps an eye on Mio Hio, chasing her away when she tries to give a suspicious pendant to Daisuke. As he warns the boy about her, their classmates arrive and Mari Ishii teases the boys about their proximity. Satoshi plays along and walks away, but he now knows Mio is a threat.Anime: Episode 17, A Summer Without Dark Back in town, Satoshi visits his father to confront him about his new plans, but the commissioner pretends to not understand what he is referring to and even encourages him to do his best to catch Dark. The boy however notices his father was gathering information on the Second Hand of Time artwork right before his visit. Satoshi’s class decides to perform the Ice and Snow play, with Daisuke and him filling the leading roles, for the Fall Cultural Festival. He suspects this play is a trap for the thief but still tells a reluctant Daisuke to accept his role.Anime: Episode 19, Beautiful Heroine Rehearsal doesn’t go smoothly for both Daisuke and Satoshi, who struggle to play their roles.Anime: Episode 20, Because I Wanted to See You Students have to attend rehearsals during the week-end, and Satoshi discovers the girls prepared a costume of Dark for him; perfect for the romantic atmosphere, according to them. Rehearsal is however cancelled as Niwa is at home with a cold. Satoshi visits him. Despite Emiko Niwa’s reluctance, her husband Kosuke invites him in. The boy warns Daisuke: Mio Hio has suspiciously moved out of town, and he can feel something bad is happening. When Riku Harada suddenly enters the bedroom, he leaves, telling him to be careful. Kosuke is watering the flowers in front of the house: an occasion for the man to tell him that, by not being a Niwa by blood, he has a neutral point of view on the feud between the families, and that Satoshi should try to look at life from a bright point of view and befriend Daisuke, who worries about him. That evening, Satoshi researches the Second Hand of Time, which, as he thought, has been sealed. However, comparing maps, the boy realises its location is under the fountain near Grande Station. He immediately goes to check for himself, and, seeing With in front of the wall, understands Daisuke is inside the fountain. He finds the rose-shaped switch that makes the entrance appears and, soaked, goes down the gigantic stairs that lead to a underground chapel. There, standing in front of the Second Hand of Time, what seemed to be the Niwa boy turns into Dark. After announcing Daisuke has been absorbed by the artwork and refusing to answer his questions, the thief leaves.Anime: Episode 21, An Icy Voice Calling Satoshi visits his father to confront him one more time, but the man, once again, denies the accusations while insisting he is only trying to help Satoshi.Anime: Episode 22, Ice and Snow The boy returns to the now empty artwork and guesses it has moved to Daisuke’s snow painting. He remembers his father’s words, teasing him about his ancestors’ inability to destroy the Second Hand of Time. He retrieves the Wedge of Time, which is sealed in a tower outside of town, while Krad mocks him for caring about Daisuke Niwa. The boy believes that the excellent artworks of his family have not only been filled with people’s evil intentions, and that Niwa’s good-hearted painting luring the Second Hand of Time is a sign of that. The boy lifts the magic that kept the sword hidden, and Dark appears to steal it. Satoshi grabs the sword in front of the thief… and suggests they collaborate. However, Krad is ready to fight and forces his way out.Anime: Episode 23, The Second Hand of Time Krad attacks Dark, then Risa and Riku Harada, who had followed the thief on the scene and witnessed Satoshi’s transformation. As Krad is threatening Risa with his magic, the girl calls out to Satoshi, making him react and fight his curse before she can be severely hurt. He manages to regain control of the body and carries the unconscious girl back in town, to leave her on a bench with his torn jacket. He returns to the tower and finds Dark nearby with an unconscious Riku. Despite the thief’s antagonism, Satoshi knows his body is too strained to fight. As With brought Daisuke’s snow painting on the scene, the boy is able to sense its eroding strength and fixes it with the paintbrushes he brought. He explains to a surprised Dark that he can imitate any artwork after seeing it once, and the thief responds by saying that Daisuke also defies his bloodline by practicing arts. The thief enters the painting, and Satoshi paints Fountain Park on the canvas to link both worlds and allow Daisuke and Dark to return. He plunges the Wedge of Time into the canvas to reunite it with the Second Hand of Time and finally destroys the artworks that his family, the Hikari, had failed to kill.Anime: Episode 24, Snow Falls in The Heart During winter break, Satoshi is unexpectedly attacked in his flat. When he wakes up, his armchair is broken, and the axe it once hid is gone. Realizing his father stole it, the boy rushes to him in the crypt of the Central Art Museum. Satoshi questions him about Mio, but the man doesn’t know what happened to her. With Krad’s collaboration and the Second Hand of Time destroyed, he is about to activate the Black Wings. Krad overpowers his host and waits for Dark to confront him.Anime: Episode 25, The Black Wings Pushed back inside Krad’s mind, an icy blue world, Satoshi decides to destroy his physical body. With his blood, he draws a magic symbol on the floor and tells Daisuke, who has accidentally entered this realm, to stay far back. He has made his decision to die and bring both Krad’s plan and his cursed lineage to an end. However, fighting the repelling barrier surrounding him, Daisuke pushes Satoshi out of the ring and tells him he has to live for the sake of the person who will love him in the future, bringing tears to his eyes. Determined to live again, Satoshi paralyses Krad during the latter’s fight against Dark, allowing the thief to seal himself with his other part. As dawn is rising, and with Dark and Krad gone for good, Daisuke helps Satoshi back to a damaged part of town. Satoshi asks for the coat his friend has lent him, and says he will enjoy life from now on. The Harada twins rush towards them, and Satoshi exchanges playful glances with Risa while facing the rising sun.Anime: Episode 26, ''Eternal Dark'' Relationships Daisuke Niwa Daisuke is initially Satoshi's target due to their family feud, but he becomes his friend throughout the course of the series. Though Satoshi had resolved himself to hating the Niwas until the day he died, even before meeting them, he admits that he could not bring himself to hate Daisuke.Manga: Volume 13, Stage 3, Part 21 Dark Mousy Dark is Satoshi's true target as a rogue creation of the Hikari family that steals their artworks and as the other half of Krad. Krad Krad is Satoshi's other half and the curse that is killing him. Commissioner Hiwatari The commissioner adopted Satoshi and claims to share his goal of wanting to capture Dark above all else. Inspector Saehara The inspector is Satoshi's second-in-command on the special task force responsible for capturing Dark. Satoshi is not shown interacting with him except to relay orders and review the police procedures before and after heists. He does not tell the inspector when he leaves their location to work independently, much to the subordinate's frustration. Despite the inspector's annoyance with Satoshi's methods and attitude, he obeys his superior's orders quickly and precisely as Saehara and his men alone are helpless against Dark. Satoshi is shown once explaining Dark's deception to the inspector, but it is revealed later that Dark himself was impersonating the man.Manga: Volume 4, Stage 2, Part 1 Risa Harada Risa is Satoshi's classmate. She is saved or aided by him several times during the series. Takeshi Saehara Takeshi is another of Satoshi's classmates. They rarely see eye-to-eye as Satoshi does not understand nor approve of Takeshi's illogical and inefficient methods, especially when their classmates' safety is in question.Manga: Volume 5, Stage 2, Part 5 Argentine Satoshi intends to destroy Argentine himself when the artwork is released by Commissioner Hiwatari and causes havoc at Azumano Joyland, as it is his duty as a Hikari and he does not trust the unstable power in this incomplete artwork. His Hikari abilities enable him to sense the artwork's location in the tower, and he knows enough about Argentine's intentions to trust that the kidnapped Risa Harada will remain unharmed for several days. When he overhears Daisuke telling Argentine that the dying artwork now has a heart, Satoshi changes his mind and takes a piece of Qualia with him to recreate Argentine to be stable and less powerful - completely removing the abilities to sense Kokuyoku's feelings and fly in the process. He then gifts Argentine to the Niwas with the duty of maintaining and repairing their stolen art collection. Quotes Trivia * The name Satoshi 'means "wisdom" or "sense" in Japanese. * Satoshi nearly always breaks or loses his glasses when Krad gains control. * Satoshi placed 3rd in the first ''DNAngel character popularity contest.'''Manga: Volume 3, Character Popularity Contest Results! * In the anime, Satoshi Hiwatari graduated from Lagoon University, likely an allusion to Lagoon Engine, another series by Yukiru Sugisaki. Gallery Satoshi, Daisuke and Argentine coloured chapter cover.jpg Daisuke and Satoshi with artworks.jpg Cast+Mio in cute anime style from magazine.jpg References Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Hikari family